The Veil Didn't Take Me
by ShelPenguin
Summary: AU in which Sirius survives. I've been writing a lot of AU recently and I really felt the need to write this. I would have loved for this to actually happen - for Sirius not to die. I cried when I read it, and even a little when I watched it. I love his and Harry's relationship and I want Harry to keep his father figure. Set in the end of OotP, 'T' for language and death. No slash.


**The Veil Didn't Take Me**

**Plot:** AU in which Sirius survives. I've been writing a lot of AU recently and I really felt the need to write this. I would have loved for this to actually happen - for Sirius not to die. I cried when I read it, and even a little when I watched it. I love his and Harry's relationship and I want Harry to keep his father figure. No Slash.

**A/N: **I do not own any of these characters. I am obviously taking the toys out of Jo's sandbox, though, because I'm not killing my favorite Marauder. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!

* * *

"Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

The second jet of light hit Sirius square in the chest. Sirius still had laughter evident on his face, but his eyes widened in shock. Harry, across the room attempting to drag Neville up the stairs, paused what he was doing. He released Neville, not realizing that what he was doing.

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall from the stunning spell. Harry could see a mingled look of shock and fear on his godfather's once-handsome face as he fell. There was a loud thud as Sirius's body hit the stone, hard. The ancient archway blocked the body and the veil fluttered, blurring all of the room that was behind it.

Bellatrix let out a triumphant scream, but it meant nothing to Harry and Remus Lupin - both of which were staring at the dais in horror. Harry got to his feet, pulling out his wand at the same time as he ran back down the stairs.

"SIRIUS!" He yelled. "SIRIUS!"

Harry reached the bottom step, gasping for breath. Sirius _has_ to be behind the curtain, Harry just had to go around to the other side. He's still alive - he's just on the other side. _He has to be alive._

But as Harry reached the floor and began to sprint to the dais, Remus caught him. Remus wrapped his arms around Harry's chest, stopping him from running. Remus didn't want Harry to see Sirius dead - he's already seen too much, has already_ lost _too much. Remus wants to keeps Harry's view of his godfather pure.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry -"

"Get him, save him; he's only just on the other side!"

"- it's too late, Harry," Remus's voice cracked as he said this. He wanted to run with the boy, to see it for himself but he knew that he could not. Not with Harry.

"We can still get him -" Harry was struggling hard, viciously. He was much stronger than Remus had thought he was, but some of it may be from the boy's desperation. Remus didn't let go though, locking his fingers together around Harry's chest.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry... nothing... he's gone."

Sirius never kept Harry waiting. Sirius always made sure that he could get to Harry, to do everything that he could to help his godson. He always risked everything, risked his life, for Harry. Sirius was not responding to Harry's yell, and Harry was yelling as if his life depended on it. Sirius wasn't answering Harry - he... he must be -

"SIRIUS!" Harry bellowed. It's not true.

"He can't come back, Harry," said Remus, struggling now to keep hold of the teenager. "He's d-"

"HE - IS - NOT - DEAD!" roared Harry.

There was a loud band from the other side of the dais and Kingsley fell to the ground. Bellatrix turned tail and ran as Dumbledore whipped around. The old wizard aimed a spell at her, but she deflected it. She was half way up the stairs now.

"Harry - no!" cried Remus, desperately trying to catch Harry by his robes. But the boy, much younger than the werewolf and so desperate to get away, was already half way across the room.

Remus was too emotionally dead, too physically deflated to chase Harry. He didn't want to - wouldn't be able to go on - if he lost Harry too, especially now. Luckily, Dumbledore began to run after Harry and Bellatrix - Dumbledore will take care of it. Dumbledore will keep Harry safe.

Remus glanced down at Neville, whose legs were still doing an odd tap-dance. He waved his wand and they stopped.

"Profeddor - Profeddor Lupin," Neville said through the blood that was running down his face. "Was dad man - was Sirius Black a - a friend of yours?"

Remus nodded once. He could fix Neville's nose, but couldn't bring himself to raise his wand again. Numbly, Remus's legs began to move. _Right, left; right, left. _Again and again until Remus was at the dais. They stopped momentarily before stepping again so that Remus could see his old friend's body.

Sirius was lying against the hard stone, perfectly still. His handsome face covered partly from his long hair. There was blood surrounding his head, and the spot was growing in size. Remus's knees buckled and he kneeled beside the body. Remus's hand flicked his wand and the blood spot stopped growing. Remus felt the side of Sirius's head, where the blood was coming from, and felt it close itself up.

While leaning closer to the body, Remus noticed movement. He shot backwards, staring wildly at Sirius. He leaned close again and saw the chest flutter again.

"Sirius!" he yelled. His wand waved frantically over his friend and blearily, the grey orbs appeared.

They were foggy, but alive - Sirius was not dead. Harry had been right - the veil had not taken his remaining friend.

"Sirius!" he yelled again, pulling his friend up into his arms, holding him tightly to him.

Sirius let out a groan. "Moony -"

"You asshole!" Remus yelled suddenly, pushing Sirius away.

Sirius seemed dizzy, and was not confused.

"I thought you were dead! We all thought you were dead!" He yelled, staring, wide eyed at Sirius.

Sirius looked around the room silently.

"Harry thinks you're dead -" Remus told him numbly. Only now did it occur to the werewolf that Harry is with Bellatrix Lestrange because of Sirius. "Harry thinks you're dead!" He yelled, pushing Sirius's shoulder.

"Where's Harry?" Sirius asked urgently. "Where is he, Remus?"

"He - he chased Bellatrix," Remus told him angrily. "He went to avenge you. You're a dickhead, you know that."

"Insult me later." Sirius still sounded urgent, but he was trying to look around harder for his godson now. "Where are they?"

Remus stood up. "They ran that way," he said, pointing in the direction the three had disappeared. He was still fuming, but now, somehow, his mind had directed itself to Harry. Remus reached down and offered his hand to Sirius - Sirius needed to get Harry. Harry would be fine, if he _is_ fine, if he saw Sirius.

Sirius took his hand and, with Remus's help, rose to his feet. He wobbled slightly, and had to stand still for a few seconds. Sirius probably should have waiting a little longer, but Harry needed him. Harry was in danger and, once again, it was because of Sirius.

Sirius's run started off slowly, but he gained speed once he was at the top of the stairs. He rounded the corner and ran into a lift. It was not a smart idea for him to go out into the Ministry, but if making sure Harry was okay and knew that Sirius was okay meant going back to Azkaban, then so be it.

Sirius froze in the lift, realizing at once that he did not know where his godson was. He listened closely for a moment and picked up on something that his animagus ears could hear - from below. Sirius looked at the buttons for the different levels and saw that he was correct. There was a sweat mark on the button that had an 8 on it.

Sirius pressed it frantically and the lift began to move. As soon as it stopped, the gates opened and Sirius sprinted out. The atrium was a wreck, statues were broken and in different areas. The floor was wet in some parts but Sirius ignored it - he looked to the opposite side. Dumbledore was crouching low, and he saw Harry's trainers lay out.

For a second, Sirius thought the worst. But then Harry's feet moved, there was a voice, a sick voice that - that was Voldemort.

_Voldemort is here! _

Sirius looked around frantically, he only saw - _Bellatrix. _Sirius began to run to his godson and old headmaster - but slid to another stop. He stopped this time, though, in horror.

Lord Voldemort appeared out of - where Harry is. Sirius's heart began to beat faster as he stared in shock at the ugly, snake-like man who was hovering over Harry.

Fire places began to erupt in green flames as Ministry employees began to floo in. Fudge was on of them. Nothing about himself being in front of the Minister came to Sirius's mind. Voldemort took Bellatrix and apparated from the Atrium and Sirius ran to Dumbledore and Harry.

Sirius could see Harry lying face down on the wood floor. As he got a better view of Harry, the teenager lifted his head a little bit. He put on his glasses and looked at Dumbledore.

"Are you all right, Harry?"

"Yes," I heard Harry answer. He was confused, asking where Voldemort was, who was around him, "- Sirius?"

Dumbledore turned around as soon as my name left Harry's mouth. His mouth fell open and I finally reached him. I dropped to the ground and pulled Harry into my arms.

"Harry - I am so sorry."

He was shaking violently. He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned forward to get a better hold on him.

I glanced over at Dumbledore who was staring at me. The ministry officials were talking back and forth quickly - about seeing Voldemort and 'some woman'. There were steps and they started shouting to Dumbledore, asking what was going on and what -

"Is that Black?"

"Siri -" Harry said, his voice shaking and cracking.

"Shh," I said, holding Harry to me and closing my eyes. "It's going to be okay, Harry."

"Is that Sirius Black -" Fudge repeated, closer to us now. "You - there -!" He shouted suddenly.

I looked up at him, and I felt my jaw set and I knew I looked angry - it was confirmed when Fudge started.

"Excuse me," I said in a deadly voice. "I am trying to comfort my godson here. If you didn't see, Voldemort - who, by you, does not exist, was just here with him."

Fudge opened and closed his mouth several times before looking at Dumbledore. Dumbledore turned to me and Harry.

"Harry, you need to go to Hogwarts," Dumbledore conjured a portkey and Fudge went into another rant. Dumbledore ignored him. "Wait in my office Harry. I will spend 30 minutes here, explaining what happened, then I will go to my office and we will talk. Harry, take this portkey."

Harry hadn't budged, he was still holding on to me tightly. I grudgingly pulled back from Harry, grasping his face between either of my hands. There were tear marks down his cheeks and I wiped them away with my thumbs.

"Take the portkey, Harry," I told him. "I will see later. I promise."

Harry looked at me in disbelief but I helped him sit up. Dumbledore handed him the portkey and then, Harry was gone.

"You have been working with Sirius Black -" Fudge began angrily.

"That is because he is innocent, Fudge," Dumbledore stated simply. "There are actual Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries."

"Black -"

"I will testify under Veritaserum," I said suddenly.

"You - testify - Veritaserum -" Fudge sputtered.

"You already did that."

_Amelia Bones? Wow, she's aged well._

"No I haven't," I replied calmly. "I didn't have a trial before. They just threw me in Azkaban."

"That's..." she trailed off. "That's not possible." She looked at Fudge, then Dumbledore in disbelief. Fudge did not look at her.

"He did not receive a trial, Amelia, he is telling the truth," Dumbledore said. "Take him to the courtrooms, if you wish. You have enough witnesses. Give him his fair trial."

I had to look at Dumbledore myself. He sounded furious and he looked just as much. By his tone, it sounded like he was daring Amelia.

"Sirius -" I turned around to see Remus and Tonks come out of the lift. They stopped when they saw Fudge and everyone else. His eyes widened and his mouth opened, probably to defend me.

"Remus," Dumbledore said. "Why don't you go with Sirius down to the courtrooms? He is going to be given Veritaserum."

Remus's and Tonks's mouths both dropped open and they openly gaped at us. Slowly, Remus began to nod. He walked towards us slowly, staring at me. When he reached me, I turned to Amelia expectantly. She gathered the Wizengamot quietly and we all began to make our way to the courtrooms. Remus was still watching me, and I swallowed thickly.

"Harry is going to be okay," I said weakly. Remus gave me a frail smile and nodded, breathing shakily.

"You love him, don't you?" It was Amelia who had spoken. "Mr. Potter, I mean."

I didn't answer immediately, but eventually nodded. "He and Remus are the only family I have left."

_And I'm about to get them back. I am about to be free._


End file.
